blimeycowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dear Future Josh
Dear Future Josh was a podcast where Josh Taylor said things he wanted his future self to remember. Episodes # Let's Introduce Ourselves # My Five Goals for 2015 # Four Reasons Your First Try Won't Be Good Enough, and Three Reasons That's Okay # Why You Have Your Best Ideas in the Shower # Five Lessons I Learned by Marrying an Introvert # How I Deal with Negative Comments # The Best (and Most Affordable) Microphones for Content Creators # How I Beat Writer's Block (Five Proven Methods) # Seven Things You Need to Know Before Starting a YouTube Channel # My Lifelong Struggle with Worry # Six Essential Board Games that Everyone Should Try at Least Once # Why You Should Always Have a Passion Project # How I Finally Convinced Myself to Go to Sleep before Midnight # Why I No Longer Care about Building a “Fan Base” # Five Tips for Creating a Community around Your Content # Three Simple Questions that Will Help You Identify Your Passion # You Have Permission to Take a Day Off (It’s Good for You) # Let's Talk about You, the Listener # Five Unexpected Things that Happen to You in Your Mid-Twenties # Grading My Projects (Mid-Year Report) # A Conversation about Consistency # I Never Feel Like I'm Doing Enough # How to Make To-Do Lists (That You Will Actually Finish) # My Trip to California! # My Five Goals for 2015 (Progress Report) # Why I Had to Stop Looking at My Analytics (For My Own Mental Health) # Five Common Questions about Starting a Blog (It's Easier than You Think!) # How I Learned to Appreciate the Crappy Stuff I Used to Make # Juggling Creative Projects # The Importance of Setting Deadlines # Five Things You Need to Know before Starting a Podcast # The Secret to Landing (And Keeping) Contract Jobs # When Do You Let Go of an Idea? (Q&A) # My Trip to Disney World! # How to Start a Podcast (Step by Step) # Do What Scares You the Most # I Have a Weight Problem. # Creative Exhaustion, and Other Things I Don't Like Talking About # The Best Time to Get Started Is Right Now # A "Brother Brother Time" Debrief # What I Have Left to Accomplish in 2015 # Three Things I'm Proud of (& Three Things I'm Not Proud of) in 2015 # My Twelve Favorite Things about 2015 # My Goals for 2015 (Report Card) # The Most Important Lesson I Learned in 2015 # Taking Charge of My Health in 2016 # Every Movie I Saw in 2015 Ranked # My Six Goals for 2016 # The Embarrassing Songs I Wrote as a Teenager # Why I'm Not Always Consistent # Five Ways to Beat Writer's Block # Getting Ready for Disney World! # Everything We Did at Disney World! # I Want to Start a New Show (But I'm Scared I Won't Stick with It) # Why I Still Love Making Messy Mondays (and Why I Hate Facebook More than Ever) Category:Podcasts